Laisse moi me noyer
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Pendant une récéption chez les Nightray, Vincent boit trop. Beaucoup trop. Parce qu'il a entendus que Gilbert qu'il ne voulait pas être son frère. Et soudain, le fond du lac semble la plus apaisante des salvations... pas de character death .


**Disclaimer :** Tout ce petit monde appartient à Jun Mochizuki

**Note :** Me revoila encore pour un one-shot sur eux ! Il faudrait vraiment que je me diversifie...Légers spoils mais rien de bien méchant surtout si vous suivez les scans. Mais même sans, vous pouvez lire tranquille. J'espère que les persos n'auront pas l'air trop OCC. Désolé d'avance si il y a des fautes ( je me ferais harakiri U_U). En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Il ne marchait pas droit, zigzaguant entre les racines et les buissons. Vincent manquait de trébucher à chaqu'un de ses pas. Il avait beau cligner des yeux, sa vision ne se stabilisait pas pour autant. Le blond frissonna après une courant d'air particulièrement glaciale. C'est vrai que l'hiver était déjà là. Glissant sur un lit de feuilles mortes, Vincent ne parvint à rester debout qu'en s'agrippant à une branche basse. Fixant ses pieds, il se fit mit à rire comme un imbécile.

_C'est pas facile de marcher avec quatre pieds...

Sur ses étranges paroles, Vincent se remit en marche pour une destination complétement aléatoire. Au loin, il pouvait encore entendre la musique émaner du manoir des Nightray. Seulement, les sons lui parvenaient comme dans un rêve. Étouffés, persistants... Cela donnait encore plus envie au pactisant de Yamane de s'éloigner. Soudain, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba lourdement au sol.

_Aie...

Malgré tout, Vincent n'essaya même pas de se relever. Il avait bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Là, sa seule envie était de pouvoir cuver tranquille, la brise hivernale atténuant sa sensation de nausée. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

C'était l'anniversaire de Vanessa aujourd'hui. Les Nightray avaient donc organisé une magnifique réception pour la seule fille de la fratrie. Même si la jeune femme ne les appréciait pas plus que ça, Gilbert et lui avaient été fortement incité à venir. Il fallait montrer l'unité de la famille. Et puis, son frère était le pactisant de Raven, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de venir. Évidement, le brun détestait ce genre de réception et d'ordinaire, il faisait tout pour les éviter. Lui, il s'en moquait. Pendant ce genre d'événement, il pouvait se trouver de nouveaux pions qu'il pourrait alors utiliser plus tard. Et puis, voir toutes ses jeunes femmes de la haute se pâmer pour un regard, l'amusait beaucoup.

Vincent entre-ouvrit les yeux, fixant sans le voir le paysage nocturne. Seulement, ça ne s'était pas passer comme d'habitude. Peu de temps avant qu'il ne descende dans le hall pour la réception, il avait surpris Gilbert en pleine conversation avec le Chapelier fou. Vincent ne savait pas pourquoi Break était là mais il s'était s'était caché pour les écouter. Après tout, c'était peut-être des informations qui lui seraient utilises. Mais la conversation était tout autre. Le brun parlait de sa famille adoptive, anniversaire oblige.

_Il n'y a qu'avec Elliot que j'arrive à être à l'aise.

_Oh ? Pourtant, avec son fichu caractère, il ne doit pas être facile. Répondit avec un sourire Break.

_Pas tant que ça...

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi aimait bien Elliot. C'était le seul qui les considéraient comme des frères et non comme des pièces rapportées. Même si ils n'étaient pas spécialement proche, il avait l'impression d'avoir un petit frère.

_Et comment ça se passe avec l'autre rat dégout ?

_Break...

_Pardon, pardon.

Bien sur, l'albinos n'était pas désolé une seule seconde. Mais Vincent était habitué à ce genre de pique alors il resta très calme, intéressé par la suite. Il vit Gil détourner le regard, pensif.

_C'est compliqué.

Vincent se retint de rire. Dire que leur relation était compliqué était un bel euphémisme. Le Chapelier fou lui demanda de préciser sa pensée.

_Je sais que Vince m'aime beaucoup. Mais... Mais moi je...Je ne veux pas de cette relation fraternelle. Plus je récupère mes souvenirs, plus mes sentiments envers Vincent se compliquent. Je sais que nous sommes frères. Ça je ne peux pas le nier.

_Seulement, même si vous êtes lié par le sang, tu ne veux pas être son frère ? Fit l'albinos en haussant un sourcil. Il n'était pas plus étonné que ça des révélations de Gilbert. Après tout, qui voudrait être le grand frère d'un blond sadique, manipulateur et légèrement taré sur les bords ?

Gilbert hocha la tête et Vincent baissa la sienne. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et tenta de refouler ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Il chercha un instant sa paire de ciseaux. Le détenteur de Yamane avait besoin de découper quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Voir n'importe qui... Il fila discrètement, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Vincent jeta son dévolus sur un rideau. D'un geste net et précis, il trancha le tissus sur presque toute sa longueur.

Son frère le haïssait... Il ne voulait pas de lui. Tentant de reprendre son calme, il rejoignit la réception. Vincent dû faire semblant de rien et se présenta au côté de Gilbert. Le reste de la famille les faisant toujours paraître ensemble au début de leurs réceptions. Un moyen de rappeler leur grande générosité envers de pauvres enfants. Tant d'hypocrisie...C'était à vomir.

_Vince, ça va ? Demanda le brun qui trouvait son petit frère un peu trop pâle.

Le pactisant de Yamame se tourna vers lui. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Comment pourrait-il allait bien après ce qu'il avait entendu ? !

Un sourire se plaqua sur son visage.

_Très bien. Juste un peu fatigué Nii-san.

Gilbert hocha la tête avec une ombre de sourire. Vincent crus que son cœur allait se briser. Il aimait si désespérément son frère alors pourquoi lui ne pouvait-il pas l'apprécier au moins un petit peu ? Est-ce qu'il en demandait trop ? Tout en déambulant parmi les autres nobles, l'idée funeste qu'il nourrissait depuis longtemps s'encra un peu plus en lui. Il devait effacer son existence. C'était impératif si il voulait que Gilbert soit heureux.

Puis il avait bu. D'habitude, il ne buvait pas plus d'une ou deux coupes. Mais là, il avait enfilé les verres à une vitesse hallucinante. L'alcool lui était rapidement monté à la tête. Seulement, il avait réussis à quitter discrètement la fête quant une brume épaisse s'était mit à opacifier son cerveau. Pour lui, c'était le moment de mettre les voiles. Il n'avait pas envie d'agir comme tous ses imbéciles qui ne se contenaient plus dès qu'ils avaient quelques verres de trop. Et puis, l'alcool déliait les langues. Dans son cas, c'était fortement déconseillé.

Au départ, il voulait juste rester dans le jardin. Mais tout le bruit provenant du manoir lui donnait mal à la tête. Et puis, il avait besoin de marcher pour évacuer. Vincent s'était dirigé vers la forêt du domaine des Nightray. Il aimait bien y aller de temps en temps pour réfléchir. Pour une fois, Echo ne l'avait pas suivis. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Retenant une frissons, Vincent se releva et épousseta sommairement ses vêtements. Le blond finit par arriver devant un petit lac. Il y allait parfois l'été avec son frère pour se baigner quand ils étaient plus jeunes... Secouant la tête, Vincent retint à nouveau ses larmes et se força à sourire.

_Prétend être heureux et tu finiras par l'être. Murmura-t-il doucement.

Il avait entendus cette phrase il y a longtemps et se l'était tout de suite appropriée. Après tout, elle lui convenait parfaitement. Car malgré toutes ses résolutions, une petite et stupide part de lui même aspiré au bonheur... Il eut un rire sans joie.

_Je ne peux pas...Non. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, il s'avança dans l'eau. Elle était glacé et s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements à une vitesse hallucinante, les alourdissant par la même occasion. En quelques minutes, Vincent avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'au torse. Il avait l'impression que des lames de poignard s'enfonçaient dans sa chair à chaque minutes qu'il passait dans l'eau. Cela sembla l'aider à dégriser car il tenta de faire demi-tour. Mais le pactisant de Yamane glissa et tomba en arrière. Avec le poids des vêtements mouillés, il coula rapidement vers le fond. Par réflexe, le blond tenta de remonter vers la surface avant d'abandonner. Pourquoi ne pas mourir maintenant ? Il ne réparerait pas ses erreurs mais au moins, il laisserait Gilbert se construire un avenir sans lui.

Sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement quand il avala de l'eau. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il allait mourir...Tant mieux. Le pactisant de Yamane ferma lentement les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

La première chose qu'il constata, c'est qu'il était glacé et tremblait comme une feuille. Bizarre. N'était-on pas censé ne plus rien sentir une fois mort ? Il sentait également quelque chose lui tapoter les joues. On ne pouvait plus mourir tranquille ? A tous les coups, un imbécile l'avait sauvé ! Ouvrant à peine les yeux, Vincent tourna mollement la tête sur le côté pour cracher le reste d'eau qui s'était accumulé dans ses poumons. Il sentit un main se poser sur sa joue et la caresser timidement. Le détenteur de Yamane leva légèrement la tête vers son « sauveur ».

_Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? !

Gilbert...

C'était son frère l'imbécile. Le brun était assis à côté de lui. Il était trempé et en colère. Après tout, il avait dû aller le chercher au milieu du lac. Vincent ne chercha pas à lui répondre. Il était trop occupé à tenter de respirer normalement. Il avait quand même faillit se noyer. Gilbert soupira et utilisa son manteau comme couverture pour aider son petit frère à se réchauffer plus vite.

_Si l'alcool te rend suicidaire alors arrête de boire.

_Comment... Croassa Vincent en regardant le détenteur de Raven dans les yeux.

_Parce que tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ?

Pendant la soirée, il avait bien vu que son frère accumulait les verres. Cela l'avait inquiété mais il n'avait pas osé venir lui demander de freiner. Seulement, quand Vincent était partit en titubant vers les jardins, il s'était décidé à le suivre. Il n'avait pas l'air en état de rester seul. Mais une jeune femme l'avait accosté avant qu'il ne puisse sortir. N'ayant jamais été très doué avec la gente féminine, il avait eut beaucoup de mal à sans débarrasser de manière courtoise. Une fois dehors, il avait chercher Vince du regard mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Puis, son regard était tombé sur la forêt. Le blond était forcément là-bas. Gil chercha plusieurs minutes son petit frère. Mais la nuit l'empêchait de voir comme il voulait. Il commençait à désespérer quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau. Le lac... Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, le brun se précipita pour s'y rendre. Une fois arrivé, il vit les remous qui troublaient encore la surface du lac. Jetant son manteau sur le sol, Gilbert plongea sans hésiter.

Malgré l'opacité de l'eau, il parvint à trouver Vincent assez vite. Ce dernier était entrain de sombrer dans les profondeurs du lac. L'attrapant par le poignet, le contractant de Raven tira le blond vers le haut et regagna la surface. Passant ses bras sous ses aisselles, Gil ramena son petit frère vers la terre ferme. Après l'avoir allongé, il vérifia que Vincent était toujours en vie. Le pou était faible mais présent.

Seulement, il ne respirait plus.

Résistant à la panique qui grimpait en lui, Gilbert appliqua les bases qu'il avait en secourisme. Et donc...Le bouche à bouche. Il était légèrement gêné mais l'inquiétude pour son petit frère fut le plus fort. Il ne s'accorda un soupir de soulagement que quand Vincent se remit à respirer. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête ?

_ Tu m'as suivis ? Demanda finalement Vincent.

_J'étais inquiet pour toi.

Le blond écarquilla légèrement les yeux et resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur le manteau du brun. Il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Et depuis quand ? ! C'était impossible. Pas après ce qu'il avait entendus...

_Vince ça va ?

_Pour quelqu'un qu'a manqué de se noyer, oui. Tenta de plaisanter le plus jeune.

Il voulait que son frère le laisse tranquille. Qu'il s'en aille. Il aurait préféré qu'il le laisse crever dans son coin plutôt que de le sauver. Il n'avait pas besoin de faux espoirs. Le regard du détenteur de Raven s'assombrit.

_Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile.

_Ce n'est pas...

_Alors pourquoi tu me ment ? Tu n'aurais pas bu autant à cette soirée si tu allais bien.

_Je...Je vais bien.

Gilbert secoua la tête et fixa les yeux dépareillés de son petit frère. Cherchant la vérité.

_Vince, petit frère, je...

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Le coupa brutalement le blond.

Surpris, Gil le regarda sans comprendre. Un sourire sans joie orna les lèvres encore bleuies par le froid de Vincent.

_Tu ne veux pas être mon frère alors ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à quoique se soit. Mon existence à toujours était un fardeau pour toi, même du temps de Sablier. Alors la seule chose que je me demande c'est : Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laissé me noyer ?

D'abord incrédule, la colère envahit vite les traits du brun. Il attrapa Vincent par les épaules et le tira vers lui.

_Ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ? !

_Non.

_Quoi ?

Le blond semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Il tremblait et pas seulement de froid. Faisant lâcher son grand frère, il lui tourna le dos. Vincent ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras avant de cacher son visage. Gil s'approcha de lui et put l'entendre murmurer.

_Ça ne va pas du tout.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Tous les secrets qu'il gardaient, tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait. Cet amour impossible et dévorant qui l'empoisonnait. Il allait craquer. Vincent sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il enfouie un peu plus son visage, se repliant complétement sur lui-même.

_Laisse moi tranquille Gil.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas rajouter Nii-san à la fin. La main du brun disparut presque aussitôt. Seulement, Vincent n'eut pas le temps de crier victoire qu'il se retrouva contre le torse de son frère, une paire de bras maladroit le gardant près de lui.

_T'as entendus ce que j'ai dit à Break.

Ce n'était pas une question et le détenteur de Yamane trouva inutile de répondre. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre contre la douce chaleur qui émanait de son frère. Gilbert caressa doucement les cheveux encore mouillés de Vincent.

_Mais tu n'as pas entendus la fin de la conversation.

_Et j'aurais entendus quoi ? Que tu me hais ? Que tu ne veux plus de moi ? Que t'as vie aurait été bien mieux si je n'avais pas exister? Lâcha amèrement le blond.

Gilbert soupira avant de serrer un peu plus Vincent contre lui.

_T'aurais entendus...T'aurais entendus que je t'aime. Murmura le brun mal-à-l'aise.

_...Hein ?

Ce simple petit mot était le plus éloquent des discours. Parce que Vincent ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Et venant de lui, c'était rare. Il s'écarta un peu et fixa le brun dans les yeux. Gilbert détournait le regard, les joues rouges, visiblement gêné. Le blond n'arrivait pas à savoir si il lui mentait ou non. Inspirant profondément, le pactisant de Raven continua de parler.

_Tu ne me crois pas ?

_Je t'ai entendus dire...Je t'ai entendus dire au Chapelier que tu ne voulais pas être mon frère. Rétorqua Vincent.

Il voulait absolument connaître la vérité, être fixé sur la relation qu'il avait avec Gilbert. C'était tout ou rien. Même si la réponse ne changerait en rien ses projets.

_Oui, je ne veux pas être ton frère.

Le cœur de Vincent se brisa mais malgré tout, il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

_Très bien...

_Je...Je voudrais être plus.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et sa poitrine lui fit mal tant son cœur s'était accéléré. Avait-il bien entendus ? Non c'était impossible... Prenant son courage à deux mains, il regarda Gil dans les yeux.

_Tu veux dire...

_Que je t'aime. Termina doucement Gil qui tentait de sourire.

Un rire nerveux secoua le corps du plus jeune alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur les épaules de Gilbert. Il ne pouvait croire se qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Tu te moque de moi c'est ça ? C'est impossible que tu puisses partager les même sentiments que moi, je...

Au fur et à mesure, sa respiration s'était emballée et ses larmes s'étaient mit à couler. Il devait être mort et tout ça n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Tout doucement, le contractant de Raven posa ses mains sur les joues de Vincent et son front contre le sien. Il essuya ses larmes avec un sourire triste. Voir Vincent comme ça lui fendait le cœur.

_Je te dit la vérité. C'est pour ça que je disais à Break que mes sentiments pour toi s'embrouillaient. Je... On est frère bordel ! On peut pas s'aimer de cette manière et...

Les lèvres de Vincent le coupèrent. Lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il se moquait des codes et des règles imposaient par la société. Si son frère l'aimait alors le reste, il s'en foutait. Gil se tendit sous le contact mais il ne repoussa pas le pactisant de Yamane. Il répondit même légèrement au baiser, laissant Vincent se blottir dans ses bras.

_Ce n'est pas bien. Fit tout doucement le brun après avoir cassé le baiser.

_Et alors ?

Gil lâcha un petit rire nerveux et aida son petit frère à se relever. Ils devaient regagner le manoir pour que Vincent mette des vêtements secs. Cédant à un élan de tendresse, il se pencha et l'embrasse sur le front. Seulement, le blond attrapa les pans de la chemise de Gilbert et le tira doucement vers le bas. Quoiqu'encore mal-à-l'aise, le contractant de Raven céda à la demande implicite et embrassa tendrement le contractant de Yamane.

Un sourire presque béat fleurit sur le visage de Vincent. D'un geste, Gil l'incita à le suivre pour rentrer. Le retours se fit dans un silence agréable. Le blond fixait la main de son frère, mais il n'osait pas la prendre. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre timide. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand la mains ganté de son frère prit maladroitement la sienne. Levant la tête, Vincent fixa Gilbert qui rougit presque aussitôt.

_Quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

_Si. Répondit le blond en souriant à nouveau.

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Gil, heureux de sentir une légère pression en retour. Pourtant un voile de tristesse assombrit brièvement ses yeux. Effacer son existence aller être encore plus dure maintenant...

* * *

Voila, merci d'avoir lu ! Ma fin est bizarre: on dirait une tentative de guimauve qui échoue... Mais c'est peut-être parce que j'adore martyriser Vincent *grosse sadique*. Laissez moi une review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. Et au plaisir de vous revoir !


End file.
